


Making Our Way Downtown...

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: On their trip downtown to the outdoor market, Raphael and Simon discover something new about Jace's musical tastes.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Making Our Way Downtown...

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Piano

The street market bustles with people, unsurprising for the warm spring morning. Jace, Simon, and Raphael wander down the rows of stands like always, walking close enough that their arms brush, but Jace doesn’t expect to stay this close for long. Inevitably Simon bounces between stands of things they absolutely don’t need, striking up conversations with strangers while Raphael searches for the most unique foreign influences and local concoctions, eager to try it all now that he’s human again. 

Jace keeps track of them. It’s the Shadowhunter in him, trained to observe and be aware in crowds, to protect the ones he loves at all cost. There’s no denying that Raphael and Simon reside under the label of ‘loved ones’ - they have for some time now. 

It’s business as usual until they reach the end of the street and hear a young girl yelling, obviously upset. She’s standing next to a piano, which is new. It’s painted brightly with a sign that says ‘Play Me!’ on top. The girl next to it stomps her feet and scream-whines, “But I want to sing! Play the song so I can sing!” 

She’s with an adult male who says “I don’t know it, sweetie. I’m sorry. Mommy can play it for you when we get back.” 

“But I want to sing here! For the people!” The girl pouts. 

“Awww,” Simon says, giving the most endearing frown at the girl’s plight. Even Raphael looks like he feels a twinge of sympathy. Jace only hesitates a second before handing his bags to Raphael and going over. 

“Hey there,” he says, kneeling down next to her. “What song do you want to sing?” 

“The Downtown Song!” The girl replies, with no hesitation. Her father, on the other hand, looks wary of the tattooed stranger who casually approached his kid. 

Jace looks at the dad in question. 

“A Thousand Miles,” the dad sighs, exasperated. 

Jace laughs. “You’re in luck.” 

Jace sits down at the piano, starting to play. He doesn’t mind the eyes on him as he starts; soon they drift to the eager little girl who belts the lyrics mostly in tune. Once or twice he catches Simon and Raphael looking at him with a fondness that _does_ make him blush, but he tries to ignore it. 

They finish to enthusiastic applause. Jace helps the girl hop onto the stool to curtsey for the small crowd that gathered. 

“Thank you,” the dad says, sounding relieved. “I really didn’t want to drag her out of here throwing a tantrum.” 

“Happy to avert a crisis,” Jace smiles, going back to his boyfriends. 

Raphael says nothing, only raises an eyebrow. 

“What? I grew up with a sister, remember?” Jace defends. 

Simon smirks. “Yeah, but Iz _hates_ Vaness-” 

“ANYWAY, we should be going,” Jace cuts Simon off. 

Later that day, when Simon pointedly suggests they put on music while they cook and Raphael _somehow_ knows to put on Vanessa Carlton, Jace knows they won’t let this go any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
